


Sick Hinata

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hinata is sick and Nishinoya thinks he's dead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 134





	Sick Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if this fic seems a bit rushed, I hope you still enjoy it though.   
> I am loving NishiHina a lot! ^0^

Aaaah, Saturday had finally rolled around once again, training the night before had been a lot more intense than other sessions so that explained the throbbing ache Hinata felt in his muscles the instant his eyes cracked open and he became aware of things around him. The younger first year groaned softly to himself, he had made plans with Nishinoya to go out on a nice date together in the afternoon, but he felt awful. It wasn’t just his muscles that felt off, his throat felt scratchy to the point it hurt to talk, his stomach felt like it was knotting itself, he didn’t need to touch his forehead to feel the heat radiating off him and his nose felt grossly clogged up. Great, Hinata had gone and gotten himself sick. He really couldn’t be sick though, what about his plans with Nishinoya? Maybe he could try ringing the elder to try and explain what had come up, he knew full well how much talking would hurt but he didn’t want to just send a lame text to his boyfriend and then leave it at that. At least if he were to call Nishinoya he would be able to pick up on the emotion behind his words, he couldn’t do that over text. 

With great difficulty Hinata rolled himself over just enough so he could reach over to his desk snatching the small device from its place and flicking it open, since he and the younger libero talked so much over the phone it took no time at all selecting him from his recents and pressing the dial button. Pressing the phone to his ear he lay there, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he waited for the other end to pick up. 

“Yo Hinata! You’re up early, are you so excited about our date that you can’t sleep” Nishinoya’s voice teased once he had picked up “However, you only call me out of nowhere like this when something is up, so what’s up?” the elder’s concerned voice came through the speaker of the mobile, slingshotting shivers down Hinata’s spine. 

At times like this the younger was extremely thankful Nishinoya had such a sharp eye for certain things, people never seemed to realise how observant he was unless they took the chance to get to know him. Hinata coughed into the phone lightly “N- Nothing is up things are fine…” he croaked out the best he could, unfortunately his words were cut off by a series of coughs taking over him. 

“Whoa dude you sound awful” Nishinoya stated over the phone, he waited patiently for the coughs to die down a but before saying anything more “seriously dude you sound pretty bad, instead of going out I can come over because I’m not letting you go out sounding like that” he asserted firmly though his tone held a softness to it as well. 

Hinata collapsed against the soaked sheets covering the mattress “N- No I’m fine really, I w- want to go out with yo-” once again his words were sharply cut off by a coughing fit, this one slightly worse than the last. The coughs rattled his ribcage, they caused his throat to burn and it hurt a lot “N- Noya…” the boy wheezed out just second before he lost grip of the small device, he was not sure what the heck was going on but what he did know for sure though, was that he wanted Nishinoya there with him. 

“Hinata? Hey Hinata! Talk to me bud! Hinata!” the second year’s voice yelled out from the phone now on the floor, on his end of the line he had his jaw clenched worriedly and his hand clutched tightly at his phone “I’m on my way Hinata and you better not die on me! You hear me!” were the last words that came from Nishinoya before the call abruptly ended. 

Due to his coughing the poor boy hadn’t been able to get to his phone to let Noya he was alright, just as the call ended the coughs depleted into wheezy pants. Hinata’s face scrunched up from the effort he was putting into just trying to recover from the fit, it hadn’t even lasted that long, just the coughs themselves took a lot out of him. Maybe some sleep would do him some good. With that thought in mind Hinata let his eyes fall shut and let himself be taken away to dreamland.

  
  


“HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAKE UP DAMMIT!” 

A voice screamed before a sudden weight landed on him causing the ginger’s eyes to snap wide open in both surprise and pain, his stomach still felt off so having something applying pressure to that area in particular caused him more pain than he’d like to admit. A pair of eyes started down at him, a pair of eyes that were matched with a smile “Oh good, so you’re not dead, what a relief” Nishinoya sighed softly to himself as though he had genuinely thought the younger had died or something, it was obvious though he was holding himself back from probably glomping the kid. 

“Mmmm Noyaaaa~ Get off me my stomach hurts and you aren’t helping” Hinata whined out to the other, flashing a pout while making weak attempts at pushing the added weight off him. 

Noya chuckled “oh sorry, I was just checking you were still alive that’s all, you did give me a damn heart attack after all by not answering me back” he spoke out as he moved himself over to sit on the edge of the mattress “I’m not kidding you know, hearing a thud, you coughing as though you were choking plus not answering me when I screamed your name down the phone… You’re lucky I’m not the one that died you dummy” his tone sounded sad, almost hurt even. 

Hinata’s eyes widened, had it really scared the elder that much? Come to think of it Noya’s face did seem much paler than usually, he also wasn’t oblivious to the trembling of his hands. It didn’t look like he had been over exaggerating anything either because from Hinata’s side, that was how it happened also. After losing contact with his phone he could still hear the sound of Noya screaming out to him from wherever his phone had landed, it must have either been close to his bed or maybe Noya’s voice was just so loud he could hear it no matter how far the distance between them may be. 

“H- Hey, I’m sorry for scaring you alright” he coughed out, lifting a hand to cover his mouth “I- I didn’t mean to…” the boy whimpered as he sank further into his soaked bed sheets. 

The slightly smaller male reached out to ruffle his partner’s damp ginger locks “First we’re gonna get you showered and into some fresher clothes, then you’re going to eat something, take some medicine and then we’re going to cuddle in bed once I have put some clean sheets down. Sound good to you?” he stated confidently, almost the same way he had proposed to treat him to ice cream the first day they met. 

“Yeah, no complaints here” Hinata cracked a tiny smile towards the elder, pushing himself to sit up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, planting both feet on the ground he made an attempt to stand but due to how wobbly and weak he felt he of course didn’t get very far. 

“Slow down alright, let me help” Noya scolded softly as he snaked an arm around a waist just as slim as his own, being mindful not to grip too tight but also being mindful to keep a grip tight enough to ensure Hinata’s safety. 

Eventually the pair made it to the small bathroom where Noya gently placed his boyfriend down on the closed toilet seat, he cupped Hinata’s chin in his right hand “try to keep your eyes open for me, wouldn’t want you passing out in the tub “ he mumbled with a small press of his lips to the shell of a usually pale ear that blazed a dark crimson colour. 

It took no time at all getting the tub ready for Hinata. In fact Nishinoya felt quite proud of himself as he took in his masterpiece, he added bubblebath to the water and arranged the bubbles to form a heart on the surface of the water. With great care he helped Hinata strip down to nothing, Nishinoya being the tease he was gave the boy’s crotch a small peck while he had the chance and then helped lower him into the bath. 

Hinata pouted cutely “heyyy no fair, you can’t do that w- while I’m sick” the boy whined while weakly splashing at the water and coughing into his hand once that familiar tickle at the back of his throat made itself known. 

“I only did that to make you feel a bit better” the libero playfully huffed out with a level of sass that could rival Oikawa, with the little sway of his hips as well as the hand propped against his side. 

The pair bickered the entire time Nishinoya helped Hinata bathe. He put himself in charge of making sure he actually washed himself properly because if he knew the ginger as well as he did, he knew that Hinata would do a lousy job of keeping up with his personal hygiene and not just because he was sick. The boy often had his head in the clouds to the point he received spikes and serves to the face resulting in only minor injuries thankfully, the point was that Hinata daydreamed too much and it wouldn’t surprise the elder in the slightest if he forgot to wash a part of himself due to his constant daydreaming. Maybe just as well the kid had someone there with him to make sure that didn’t happen. 

  
  


Around ten minutes later the boys had moved themselves from the bathroom back to Hinata’s bedroom, Noya had the younger sit down on the bed so he could help him get dressed. At one point when they were still in the bathroom the second year male had left Hinata alone in the tub for a few minutes so he could request a bowl of soup along with a glass of water and some medicine that would help with colds. He had been happy to find the items he had asked for displayed on a tray placed on the bedside table. 

It took a little time getting Hinata dressed into some clothes and then get the bedsheets removed so new ones could be put on instead, though Noya managed to do it and rejected any help from Hinata “You need to rest so no helping me!” would be the bark he’d shoot towards Hinata if he even lifted a finger to help out. 

  
  


By the time evening rolled around the couple were happily cuddled up under a fresh blanket, Hinata had himself completely pressed against his partner with his face hidden so much in Noya’s chest the elder was afraid he’d end up suffocating himself but he didn’t move the boy nor did he try to adjust himself to a better position. Instead he just left the younger to rest. 

“You sleep tight alright Hinata, get better for me you dummy” Noya whispered so quietly even he himself had trouble hearing it, but something told him Hinata heard exactly what he had said, if the smile displayed on his face as he slept soundly was anything to go by. 

  
  



End file.
